You Are My Sunshine
by Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom
Summary: Annabelle, otherwise known as Magical Community dies at the hands of Spain in place of her brother. "No! I died so you could be happy! This isn't what I wanted!" Much like Maid of Evil and Regret Message. Written for my friends Reallylovebooks and Adela Green!


**Hey! I don't own Hetalia! This is for a fluff competition between me and Adela Green. Beat this, Adela!**

"Captain, I have news of the Spanish Armada!" a man said, entering the room. He looked disheveled, slightly off.

Arthur's face soured in irritation. "Can't you see I'm busy talking to the maid?"

"Captain, it's very important!" he said shrilly.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something- probably not very nice- when the maid said calmly, "Let him speak. If it is important like he says, then you need to know."

"Fine." Arthur muttered. "Well? Speak!"

"The- the Spanish Armada is attacking. There is no way we will win. Many will die." the man- more of a boy, really- said hauntedly.

"_What?!"_

"A-Arthur, if he says that, then we do have reason to at least suspect it's true. Maybe- maybe you should go check."

"No. I refuse to acknowledge that my armada could ever be defeated."

"Fine. If you are so adamant about it, I will."

The maid left in a hurry.

Later, the same maid entered the cabin, looking scared, or was it sad?

"Arthur. It's true. He was right. Your armada will fall." she looked at the floor.

His eyes widened, knowing that she would not lie to him.

She tugged at her shirt collar for a moment indecisively before looking him straight in the eye.

"Hey, I have an idea!"

"I will not appear cowardly by evading a fight with Antonio."

"_Brother."_

Arthur's eyes widened. She only ever called him that when she was dead serious- it wasn't often, but she could be terrifying when serious.

"Y-yes?"

"You _will_ follow my plan, and you _will_ escape. Am I clear?"

"O-of course."

She began to take off her clothes.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing? If someone came in right now…"

"They _won't_. You really are slow sometimes, aren't you?"

"What?"

"We're twins. Take my clothes and escape immediately. No one will notice."

Magical Community, more commonly known- to _humans_, at least- as Annabelle, shoved her clothes in her brother's hands before snatching his hat and wordlessly commanding him to take off his clothes, which he did. She clipped up her long blond hair- just like Arthur's- under his hat and put on the pants he had taken off.

"What about _you_?!"

She averted her eyes. Arthur noticed, but shrugged it off. After all, she would _never_ lie to him… Right?

"Even Antonio wouldn't kill me knowing I'm not you. I fight him off, then once I feel you're at a safe distance, I tell him that I'm not you and that he's been tricked. Then he'll have no idea where you are."

"Okay…" he said dubiously.

They swapped clothes in silence.

Annabelle grabbed a wig from her room- she had used it for performance night- that had long hair, on Arthur, it was all the way to his thighs. It was a slightly darker shade of his bright blond.

Arthur was scared.

Not just _I-don't-wanna-go-to-the-doctor_ scared or _why-did-I-read-creepypasta-at-midnight_ scared, he was _scared._

Annabelle, being able to sense this, decided to do the same thing she always did when he was scared.

Of course, she hadn't done it since they were kids. Arthur had become too prideful to admit that he was _scared._

Annabelle smiled softly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine!

You make me happy when skies are gray.

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,

So please don't take my sunshine away!"

Arthur smiled softly with nostalgia. He hadn't been a kid in centuries.

Annabelle broke her twin out of his reverie. "Go. He'll be here soon."

Arthur dashed out of the room, not wanting to cross his sister. He didn't even say goodbye.

Annabelle panted.

The confrontation had come.

Antonio was so sure of himself.

And he was _right_.

After he flung a few snide remarks about Arthur finally getting rid of his horrendous eyebrows(to which Annabelle was so used to hearing about, Antonio was kinda cruel about the eyebrows), Annabelle started to run out of things her brother would retort and instead decided to deliver the first blow. Men, women, and children all around her were dying. Antonio was just too strong. Antonio and Arthur may have been on par, but Annabelle was far worse of a physical fighter than either of them.

"Antonio…"

"Oh? Going to admit defeat already?"

"No. In fact, quite the opposite." she paused.

Annabelle continued, "You've been duped. I'm not Arthur. He is far away from here, safely out of your reach."

"I'm not stupid, Arthur. You're so desperate that you'd resort to _that?_ You are a coward."

Antonio successfully managed to grab Annabelle's arms and roughly shove her near the edge of the ship, brandishing his sword at her neck.

Annabelle wasn't surprised, not in the least bit. She knew this would happen, that there was no escape. One of the twins would die, and she had chosen herself.

"Any last words?" Antonio inquired maliciously.

She smiled softly. "Tell my brother that I love him… and that I'm sorry for lying."

Antonio grinned wickedly before decapitating her, sending both her head and body tumbling into the water.

Sinking

_Sinking_

_**Sinking**_

**Blackness.**

Weeks, months even flew by with Arthur searching in vain to find his sister. Eventually he was forced to go on without her. Seeing as Antonio has completely annihilated his armada- as much as he hated to admit it- he had no choice but to sign a treaty before Annabelle got involved and got hurt, or worse, died.

The thought that she might already be dead never crossed his mind.

When he first went to negotiate with Antonio, he seemed startled, and it seemed almost as if he thought Arthur was dead.

_Hmph, I can handle myself enough to survive on my own long enough to find a nearby town, the git!_

He also seemed guilty of something, but then again, he was probably guilty of a lot of things, the horrible man.

A few months later, he realized how wrong he was when Antonio couldn't take the guilt anymore and confessed to killing his sister, telling him her final last words.

_Where am I? I thought I was in the ocean…_

"Rise, young one. You are at the Crossroads of Death. You shall undergo the Final Judgement."

"Final Judgement…?"

An angel draped in white touched his finger to her forehead and she saw her life flash before her eyes, and apparently the angel did, too.

He smiled softly. "You have been a good person, Magical Community. But you have many faults. My final decision has been made on one premise: your last moments. Your brave sacrifice has earned you a permanent place in the kingdom of Heaven."

A bright flash of white momentarily blinded Annabelle before she saw a marvelous golden gate of the utmost splendor. She passed through the gates, marvelling at the golden path. It almost felt soft on her bare feet. She was now only clad in a white, flowing toga clasped with a gold henge like everybody else. She ventured into the new realm, and many people momentarily paused what they were doing to smile at her and welcome her. Still, she had a feeling that she shouldn't be there, even though she knew what would happen and did so anyway. She felt as if she were trapped, as if she would never see her brother again- who knows? She might not- and not at all happy like everyone around her. She realized just how imperfect humans were, even in Heaven. Taking pity on the poor girl, He graced her with the gift of being angel and some eventual friends, odd though they were.

She was sent back to an unfamiliar, but strangely _familiar_ place. It was illuminated with the light of many odd plants.

_Coral._

Annabelle soon learned that while she could influence the environment around her, she could not manipulate anything alive, nor could she swim up to the surface. So Annabelle did the only thing she could do:

she walked.

**And walked.**

_**And walked.**_

She eventually happened across a small ecosystem of strangely interesting animals, they looked like cavemen, but also looked like fish. In short, they looked like prehistoric mermaids. From a distance, she watched as they evolved. They first started to grow appendages suspiciously like feet at the bottom of their tails, but then evolution changed it's mind and decimated the entire race and started from scratch.

Once it had achieved what it wanted- creatures that were almost exactly like mermaids from fairy tales- they had peace and prosperity. They built a beautiful castle and an entire city of the utmost splendor. Then life thought that all this annoying _peace_ and _happiness_ was really starting to get on its nerves.

War broke out.

And through all of this, Annabelle watched. What else could she do? The only escape she had, once a year on the anniversary of her murder, wasn't much better.

Just to spite her, life decided to make it so that even her brother, who had taken up her duties as Magical Community(though no one believed him) couldn't see her. The only one that could was _him_.

Of course.

The only one that could see her was the same man at whose hands she had died.

_Antonio_.

Every year, she'd check on her brother to see how he was doing, if he was okay. It was hard to tell whether he had become a permanent recluse or if it was just on that day.

"_Why?!" _she'd cry, _"I died so you could be happy! This isn't what I wanted!"_

Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

He had, however, taken in a child. His name was Alfred, also known as America. She once saw him sing "You are my Sunshine" to him. It was the first time she'd smiled in a while.

On every anniversary, at exactly 3:00, she would appear in Antonio's windowsill, whether she was trying to or not. It didn't matter when he moved, or when he was in a different building. Whatever sent her there would find where he was, and it would always find a window near him to put her in. And that same odd magical force would compel her to _sing_, of all things.

So she sang.

Being dead for a year had given her a lot of time to think. So she wrote a song. It was about her death. Why not? It was the only tie she had to her life before death 364 days of the year. And every year, that weird, annoying force made her sing that same song.

"You are the Prince and I am your maid

A twins most pitiful divided fate

Therefore if you needed to be protected by me

I'll become your most evil protector key

We were born into an expected family

With bells ringing of our blessing

With the adults selfish usefulness

We were separated for many years

Even if the whole world turns against you

No matter what happens I will protect you

So you can carry on and live your life

With that beautiful smile that you have on your face

You are the Prince and I am your maid

A twins most pitiful divided fate

Therefore if you needed to be protected by me

I'll become your most evil protector key

The kingdom is coming to an end

By the angry people of the country descend

even if we may deserve it don't be so afraid

I will help you to run and escape from this place

"Here, I will lend you my clothes.

Wear these and escape immediately.

It'll be alright, we're twins.

Certainly no one will notice!"

I am the prince and you are the fugitive

A twins most pitiful divided fate

If they say you have evil in your veins

Then I must have, too since we are both the same

Once upon a time in a kingdom long ago

A King which the country wished to overthrow

Which held the crown that you wore this whole time

My brother that I wish to protect and hope he'll be fine

Even if the whole world turns against you (The time has finally arrived)

No matter what happens I will protect you (I'm glad you are not the one to die)

So you can carry on and live your life (As I look to the crowd I see your face)

With that beautiful smile that you have on your face (As I am the one that'll be first to meet fate)

You are the Prince and I am your maid

A twins most pitiful divided fate

If we were to be born again, I hope you'd play with me then…"

Antonio hated it. It was such a beautiful song, but it horrified him. It would do the same to anybody else.

Annabelle sighed. Or rather, the angel equivalent of a sigh. What is a sigh for someone who has no need to breathe?

Walking through the streets of the once-war-filled city of Atlantis, she had decided that she would observe the progress of the citizens.

She sighed yet again as she waved her hand in front of a child's face. No one would ever see her anyways. She would never have human contact again. She tried not to think about it, but eternity is quite a long time.

The child blinked. "Mama! Mama! Look!" He pointed in her direction. There was probably something fascinating to the small child behind her; being invisible was boring.

"What?" the mother asked.

"There's a lady right there! And she has two weird-looking tails! It's hard to see her…"

Annabelle's eyes widened. This child could see her? She stepped forward.

"See?! There! When she stays still, it's hard to see her, but she moved!"

His mother stared incredulously. "How did I not notice this…?"

Annabelle was speechless. Someone could see her. She wasn't alone. She wasn't alone!

She had a faint inkling of how it had happened. When people see something magical that they are inclined to believe is impossible, magic will simply make it so that they don't see it. It can only be broken by another source of magic, but how this child had it was a mystery. Annabelle surmised that since all children have magic within them, even though it fades away unless you know how to use it or you know what you're looking for, i.e. magical creatures, the child's magic enabled him to see her but his mother wasn't able to see her until she knew what she was looking for.

"C-can you hear me…?" she asked in their language. Being around since the start of their civilization did help quite a bit.

"Yes…" the woman replied, pushing her son behind her. "Who- _What_ are you? Why are you here?"

"I don't want to hurt you." she said calmly.

"Hey, honey, who're you talking to?" a man swam up to her.

"Th-th- There's a monster! Right there! She gets hazy when she stands still, but- when- when she moves- See? There!"

"What? I don't see any- Oh, my…"

Annabelle was nearly trembling at this point. She didn't know what to do.

"I- I'm not here to hurt you! I don't even know how you can _see _me!" Hey, she was already deep in this mess, why not tell the truth?

"Well…" the man said.

Annabelle looked up at the sky- or rather, the surface- longingly from her perch at the tallest spire of the city. She looked back at her life- more like afterlife- nostalgically. Ever since that family had seen her, she had been the ruler of Atlantis. Since she couldn't die because she was already dead, had a vast amount of knowledge, and held no ill intentions, she had been declared ruler of Atlantis. For the most part, though, she let the population govern themselves. She had taught magic to whoever was willing to learn, and their children, and their children's children, and so on and so forth. Now the greatest scientists and wizards were working together and rushing to come up with a spell that would send Annabelle to the surface for more than just a day.

Annabelle jumped.

Of course, all that happened was that she floated down to the ground. No one can die after they've already died.

"Miss Kirkland!" A man who looked to be out of breath rushed over to her.

"Just Annabelle is fine." She smiled. "What is it?"

"We've found the spell! It's a miraculous breakthrough!"

Her mouth opened in a small 'o'.

"Please, explain it to me?" she asked of him politely even though she was screaming inside.

"Well, when you go to The Surface tomorrow, we will collect magic for the spell. Then, once we have it, we will cast two different spells at the same time directly at the small gem the magic should become. It will become superpowered and as a result will have a high improbability rate. After that, all we have to do is think about what we want to happen and there is a large chance that it _will_ happen."

If Annabelle had had the ability to touch things, she would have hugged him.

That night, she roamed the entirety of the city, and just for good old time's sake, outside of the city limits, she lay down and closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, something she hadn't been able to do in centuries.

When she arrived at what would have been 7:00 AM had they been above water, she was positively beaming, waving at some, saying hi to others, and to anybody that could hear proclaiming how nice of a day it was, even though everyone knew it was the day she had died. The metaphorical birds were singing, the metaphorical sun was shining, she was happy.

Annabelle flickered into almost-existence in the World Meeting building near London. Her brother looked miserable and so did Antonio, more so when he saw her. She frowned at Spain before walking to stand by her brother. She tried to put her hand on top of his, knowing fully well that it would just go through it.

While sitting in his chair miserably and ignoring the boring German that was speaking, England felt a twinge in his hand. It felt like there was almost something there. It felt exactly like his sister's comforting hand.

But no.

Annabelle was dead. Gone.

Tears welled up in his eyes for the umpteenth time that day and England softly put his head down, not bothering to pay attention to whatever Germany was talking about. Chances were, it didn't matter.

Tick tick tick tick.

2:57.

"England! Are you paying attention?!" asked an about-to-be-furious German.

"No, and I'm not going to." His voice broke.

"England…"

"Spain, you of all people, I want to hear from the least! Just shut up!"

Most of the world was bewildered.

"Every year…" Spain began, "Every year, on this day, I can hear her. At exactly 3:00. She sings."

England's head came up sharply. "What?!"

He became furious. "You're horrible! That's a sick joke! If that actually worked, then why not ouija boards or the old message-in-a-bottle tradition?!"

"England. I'm serious."

"And so am I! You're delusional! If you can see her, then why haven't any of the messages worked?! I've sent over 4700 of them and not a single one has… reached her." England fumed, but got deadly quiet at the last two words.

"Commence the spell."

America, not being able to sense the mood as usual, asked loudly, "Dude, 4700? That's kinda obsessive. Who are you trying to text anyways?"

England glared at him with watery eyes before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small bottle with a piece of paper in it. He aimed it at America, who caught it. Curiously, he pulled out the small scrap of paper and read it aloud.

"You who used to grant my wishes are no longer here. If we were to be born again, I wish you'd play with me then."

"There's an old legend…" England began, but refused to explain further.

Annabelle, who was watching sadly, remembered the legend as well. It had been something she had always loved to do, but England was always too prideful for it. It meant a lot to her. She had so many memories of it that it was among one of the many topics she had written songs for. This song was truly close to heart. She closed her eyes.

"It's working! It's working!"

Tick tick tick tick.

3:00.

Feeling the strange sensation of teleportation, she immediately began to sing. What flew through her lips, however, was not what she normally sang. She didn't mind, though.

"At a small harbor straying from a town

Alone a boy stands still

It has been here at this sea from long ago

A secret legend

'Put a parchment with a wish written on it

Into a small bottle

And if it's washed away by the sea then someday

The thought will bear fruit."

Flow along, little glass bottle

With your message containing a wish

Far beyond the horizon

Quietly disappearing."

By a strange coincidence that wasn't entirely impossible, just _highly unlikely_, England knew exactly what to sing. Annabelle was glad that magic could do pleasantly surprising things like this.

"You were always beneficial to me

And would do anything.

I've only always been selfish

And gave you troubles.

You who used to grant my wishes

Are no longer here,

So I am getting the sea

To deliver my thoughts.

Flow along, little glass bottle

With your message containing a wish

Far beyond the horizon

Quietly diappearing.

Flow along, little wish.

Tears and a bit of regret.

'If we were to be born again...'"

England finally raised his head to look at the window. What ensued nearly stopped Annabelle's heart. Just like the little boy who had seen her, there was a look of wonder, disbelief, _amazement_.

"Annabelle…" he choked.

She hopped out of the windowsill. He ran to her.

Kneeling down, he sobbed onto her shoulder. It took a lot of self-restraint to not do the same thing.

"I thought you were dead! Spain _killed_ you!"

"Shh… it's alright…"

She hated seeing her brother cry, and that hatred grew year after countless year of seeing her brother mourn over _her_.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine!

You make me happy when skies are gray.

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,

So please don't take my sunshine away!"

As if responding, the sun shone brightly and warmly down and lit up her flowing river of tears.


End file.
